mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Nobody
His muppet show counterpart is Thog because they're both sad * His mlp fim counterpart is rarity because they're both white * His sesame street counterpart is Elmo because they're both small * His sonic the hedgehog counterpart is tails the fox because they're both shy * His lion king counterpart is nuka because they're both different * His other lion king counterpart is pumbaa because they're big and small (This makes sense since Pumbaa is bigger than Timon, but smaller than Adult Simba) * His ice age counterpart is manny because they're big and small * His donkey kong counterpart is donkey kong because they're white and brown * His big and small counterpart is small because they're both short * His Henry hugglemonster counterpart is roddy cloudmonster they've both got different emotions * His handy manny counterpart is rusty because they're both scared * His jungle book counterpart is baloo because they're both friendly * His seven year Itch counterpart is Tom Ewell because they're both handsome * His other jungle book counterpart is mowgli because they're both small * His other muppet show counterpart is robin the frog because they're both small * His Nintendo counterpart is Mr. Game & Watch because they both have an outline * His The Amazing world Of Gumball counterpart is Rob because both nobodies. * His Sofia the First counterpart is Clover because they are both small. * His Tinga Tinga Tales counterpart is Puff Adder because they are hard to see. * His Battle For Dream Island Counterpart Is Nonexisty because both are hard to be seen. * His Tiny Toon Adventures Counterpart is Fifi La Fume because both can have many personalities. * His Whatever Happened To Robot Jones Counterpart is Robot Jones because both got different personalities. * His Archie Series counterpart is Veronica Lodge because both have different personalities and wear white. * His other Archie Series Counterpart is Betty Cooper because both have different personalities and wear white. * His other Archie Series counterpart is Jughead Jones because both have white and have different personalities. * His other Archie Series counterpart is Sabrina Spellman because both have white and have any kinds of personalities. * His other Archie Series counterpart is Archie Andrews because both wear white and have different personalities. * His Spy Vs Spy counterpart is White Spy because both are white. * His Cool World counterpart is Holli Would because both wear white. * His Teen Titans counterpart is Brother Blood because both wear white. * His Begotten counterpart is God because both are white. * His White Buffalo counterpart is the titular character because both are white. * His King Kong counterpart is Kiko the son of Kong because both are white. * His other Archie Series counterpart is Hot Dog because both are white. * His Ultra Series counterpart is Zetton because both have white. * His Captain N The Game Master counterpart is Princess Lana because both wear white. * His The Lion Guard counterpart is Dhababu because both are different (this makes sense since Dhababu's stripes are golden instead of black) and white. * His Five Nights at Freddy's counterpart is Nightmare because both are different and transparent. * His other Sesame Street counterpart is Nobody because both have the same name. However, he was originally called "Limbo". Gallery Puff Adder.gif|Puff Adder Screenshot_20190413-171011_Photos.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot_20190519-213053_Photos.jpg|Betty Cooper th.jpeg|Holli Would Brotherblood3nq4.jpg|Brother Blood Screenshot_20190601-131045_Gallery.jpg|Sabrina Spellman 4357909-thog2.jpg|Thog Category:Main series Category:Special series